Gotta Be Somebody
by soulslayer41
Summary: Mr. Shue's assignment for the week is love. What will Brittany come up with?


Gotta Be Somebody

Hey guys this is soulslayer41 and this is only my second post so give me any criticism that you want but gay bashers the warning from my previous story still applies. This is a Faberrittana or a Rachel/Quinn/Brittany/Santana story for those that don't know what that means.

Spoilers: This is AU just to let you know cause Quinn's not pregnant, after Sectionals before Hell-o

Summary: Mr. Shue's assignment for the week is about love just what will Brittany come up with.

(Glee Room)

Once everyone was in the room, Mr. Shuester took a dry-erase marker and wrote on the white board 'Love'.

"Now, I know that many of ya'll maybe looking at me like I'm crazy, but that's what this weeks assignment is. Find a song that express yourself to the person you love it could be your boyfriend, girlfriend, parent, or a sibling. I don't care but that is your assignment. This is due by Friday," Mr. Shuester yelled after the kids as they left because the bell rang.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song ready, but I need to go over it with you before tomorrow as I plan on singing it then, if that's okay?" Brittany asked as she had hung around after to get Mr. Shuester's advice on whether or not she should do it.

"Sure, Brittany, sit down lets talk about what your going to sing and why," Mr. Shuester said after he had jumped as he hadn't expected anyone to still be in the room.

"Well, its like this-" Brittany started before a fire alarm started screeching.

(Next Day Glee Practice)

"Alright, well even though it's only the next day we already have someone who wants to sing. So come on down Brittany and show us whatcha got," Mr. Shuester said as he smiled because this time he wasn't oblivious to what was going on and knew something that the rest of the Glee club members didn't.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," Brittany said as she made her way down to the center of the room where everyone got a good look at the fact that she wasn't wearing her cheerleading uniform. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged her ass and thighs, which made them even more drool worthy, and a zip-up hoodie that was covering a tank top. Before she told the band to start playing she threw off the hoodie and told the band hit it. When the band started playing Nickleback's "Gotta Be Somebody" the rest of the glee club immediately started to harmonize for the beginning of the song. Brittany starts to sing the song with a voice that is just the right bit raspy and sexy to go along with the feel of the music.

(Nickelback "Gotta Be Somebody" Lyrics)

This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)

When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)

Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

While she is singing Santana, Quinn, and Rachel have all moved to the front row to listen to their lover sing in front of all their friends for the first time.

By the end of the song Brittany had danced and sung her way around the choir room and made it to in front of her three girlfriends where she kneeled and pulled out three little boxes.

"Hey, everyone shut up for a couple minutes okay, I got something important to say, alright," Brittany yelled at the rest of the Glee club as the had all gotten on their feet and cheered for Brittany as they never knew she had such a voice.

"Now as I know we're all only sophomores, but seeing as how we've all been dating since we were in 7th grade," at this everyone gasped as the glee members had no idea "I'm going to ask you a question. We maybe too young to get married, but will you give me and each other your hearts like I've already given you mine, and promise to love, cherish, and protect each other until we can all officially take our vows, though we may only be in front of our friends and family. As I don't think polyandrous relationships are going to be legal let alone gay polyandrous relationships," Brittany asked of her girlfriends who all had tears in their eyes.

"Yes," they all said breathlessly.

"Good, now give me a kiss and look at each others rings," Brittany said with a twinkle in her eyes that she only ever got with them.

Rachel got to Brittany first and gave her a passionate kiss that didn't last long enough before Quinn pulled Rachel away and threw her at Santana who kissed her while Quinn was trying to suck Brittany's face off before Santana decided she wanted Brittany and tossed Quinn at Rachel.

While this was happening Puck had a glazed over look in his eyes, Finn kept mumbling something about the mail to himself, and everyone else was in a state of shock, arousal, and happiness as it looked like the four girls were all very happy.

After the girls were done trying to ravish Brittany they remembered that they needed to look at their rings. The rings all had each of their birthstones which was Rachel- a blue sapphire, Santana- a garnet, Quinn- a diamond, and Brittany- an aquamarine and on the inside was forever yours B, S, Q, to Rachel, forever yours B, S, R, to Quinn, forever yours B, Q, R, to Santana, and Brittany had forever yours S, R, Q, that she had put on after the others had accepted theirs.

"Well, I think this weeks assignment is complete and disregard the rest of it. I'll come up with something to do tomorrow," Mr. Shuester said with a smug smile as his and Brittany's mission was accomplished, and it looked like everyone was happy.

**FIN**


End file.
